Talk:Individual Information Attestation System
Reborns wants "his MS" back... Reborns once told Setsuna that actually 00 was created for him as the former pilot of 0 Gundam (I'm not really sure in which episode is it). If only at that moment Setsuna handed him the 00, will the Individual Information Attestatic System of 00 let him control the suit? Pronunciation (talk) 01:55, November 3, 2012 (UTC) :The IIA (Individual Information Attestation) System's design suggests that anyone not authorized to use the Gundam would not be able to pilot it. And since the system and the Gundams are controlled by Celestial Being, it's inferred that only a registered Gundam Meister would be able to pilot a Gundam. As for the specifics of whether the IIA System allows any Gundam Meister to pilot any Gundam, if each Gundam's IIA System is given a unique registry list of specific authorized pilots, or if a Gundam's IIA System only authorizes a specific Meister/Pilot, it is still unclear: it's widely believed, though, that any registered Meister/Pilot can operate a Gundam, so i'll assume thusly. Also, it's inferred that any Meister's data registered through the IIA System is stored in Veda, and is retrieved or updated through Veda as well. So, given: a)Ribbons Almark used to be (and may still be, at the time) a registered Meister of Celestial Being; b)The IIA System allows any registered Meister to pilot any Gundam; c)The Meister's data is shared between the IIA System and Veda; d)At that time, Ribbons controlled Veda and could manipulate Veda's data anyway; and e)Gundam 00 is installed with the IIA System; it's definitely possible that, if Setsuna did forfeit Gundam 00, that Ribbons could be able to pilot it. There are a few ?-marks still lingering: 1) Since this happened in Season 2 - when Celestial Being knew Veda was out of their control - is the IIA System on the 00 modified to not accept Veda's data? Answer: Possibly; but it's also suggested the IIA System was initially independent from Veda - that Veda cannot link remotely with any IIA System - and could only be linked via a manual connection; otherwise, Ribbons could remotely deny any Meister from operating, or even starting up, any Gundam. 2) If Ribbons could operate the 00, would he be able to trigger the Black Box's MS abilities as well? Answer: Unlikely; Even if Ribbons could pilot the suit, it doesn't guarantee he could activate any of the MS abilities of the Gundam's Black Box through the IIA System's trigger, since it was designed by Aeolia Schenberg and given for the exclusive use of the HUMAN Gundam Meisters after his demise in Season 1; the IIA Retinal Scanner would have rejected the trigger commands since an innovade would be piloting it. -- VirtualUser 03:01, November 3, 2012 (UTC) :Thx for the detailed information. Now I'm interested to this topic. Referring to your explanation, I can conclude that an excluive pilot is required to unleash the true potential of a Gundam as well as some of its certain abilities. Does it mean that the IIA System of a Gundam will prevent a fellow Gundam Meister to pilot a Gundam which is not her/his personal unit with its 100% capability, even though she/he could still control it somehow? For example, if Setsuna or Lock-on take the control of Virtue, can they activate Virtue's most unique feature; break its heavy armor and turned into Nadleeh? Then how about Throne Zwei's IIA System that allow Ali Al-Saachez easily hijack it? Yeah, I know Veda was hacked at that time, but how come that Ali was able to use Throne Zwei's full potential as well as its GN Fangs, if Ali is not even registered as a Gundam Meister from the beginning? The core of my question is: I want to make sure whether your explanation about IIA System only applies to 00 (and 00 Quanta) which required beyond human Meister (read: Innovator) to unleash its true potential, or was it also applies to the other Gundams? Thx Pronunciation (talk) 10:57, November 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Points. 1) 00 is not made for Ribbons. He only assumed it, due to his huge ego and thinks every thing that happened revolves around him. He didn't care for 00 before 0 Raiser, nor he knows what the Twin Drive's capabilities are. 2) I believe the units in Season 1 are exclusive to specific Gundam Meisters. If I remember correctly, 00P stated that each of the 3rd Generation Gundams were modified atleast to suit the pilot assigned to them by Veda. Even the Second Generations must follow Veda when it assigned pilots to each Gundams in-between testings. It's a bit different I think in Second Season, where the identification is independent from Veda, and can be modified by Celestial Being. 3) Nadleeh, is made for Innovades, and can only be used by them to bring its full function. Since Tieria is the assigned pilot, only he can activate the Nadleeh. It's a bit different though after the Veda hijack. --Bronx01 (talk| ) 15:20, November 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Addressing Pronunciation's question: How can Ali Al-Saachez be able to pilot Throne Zwei if the IIA System prevents unregistered/unauthorized pilot from operating it? Answer: it's possible that the Gundam Thrones aren't equipped with the IIA System, or utilize a different pilot registration system other than the IIA System used by Celestial Being. I don't believe it has been confirmed that the Thrones use the IIA System, so I'm inclined to assume that the Thrones aren't installed with the IIA System, which would explain how Al-Saachez is able to pilot the Zwei. :::Addressing Bronx01's point: the 3rd Generation Gundams were specifically modified for a unique Meister/Pilot assigned to each one. That's true each of Celestial Being's Gundams were changed to adapt to a specifically-assigned pilot, and that the IIA System confirms that pilot as the primary operator, but it doesn't necessarily mean that Celestal Being would only allow that pilot to operate that specific Gundam. Consider this: it the IIA System was designed to only permit a sole pilot for each Gundam, and that pilot is KIA or MIA outside of his Gundam, retrieving that Gundam would be very difficult if it required piloting that Gundam to retieve it; no other person would be able to start it up, and it'll be stuck there. That's why I believe Celestial Being programmed the IIA System to allow any registered Meister/Pilot to operate any Gundam, or at least have a specific list of authorized pilots for each Gundam. :::As for the point about Nadleeh: I agree with Bronx01's statement. It should also be noted, since the 3rd Generation Gundams were modified to suit the intended pilot, it can be inferred that only an innovade with a connection to Veda would be able to activate Nadleeh and use it to its full potential. Compounded with the IIA System, we can conclude that only Tieria Erde (or another registered Innovade) would be able to pilot Nadleeh, at least before Veda was hijacked. :::Lastly: referring to Pronunciation's statement that an excluive pilot is required to unleash the true potential of a Gundam as well as some of its certain abilities through the IIA trigger; it's not that a specific pilot is needed; it's that a specific TYPE of pilot or a pilot meeting a unique set of criteria, along with the IIA System's authorization, would be able to trigger the Gundams' Black Box programming, such as Setsuna's completed Innovation being the trigger for the Trans-Am Burst System in the Gundam 00. --'VirtualUser 17:20, November 3, 2012 (UTC)' ::I think the Throne has a comparable identification system as the 3rd Gen. Johann even hinted about some biometric lock on Throne Zwei. ::About the IIAS on 3rd Gen, I am inclined that each Gundam is specifically locked to a pilot. 00P Season 2 even said that Grave suggested numerous potentials to a specific Gundam on Veda's orders. And Gundam retrieval isn't that much of a problem without their pilots. --Bronx01 (talk| ) 18:31, November 3, 2012 (UTC) :::If the Thrones have a comparable identification system, other than the IIA System, that uses some sort of biometric lock, then the Trinity's must have not locked Zwei when Al-Saachez stole it: otherwise Al-Saachez wouldn't have been able to pilot the Zwei due to biometric recognition rejection. Also, if the IIA System on each Gundam is programmed specifically to authorize one Meister/Pilot, then that would mean Ribbons wouldn't have been able to pilot the 00. Although, he could have retrieved the 00 similarly to Celestial Being's method, and he also had Al-Saachez's Gundam there as well. --'VirtualUser 19:54, November 3, 2012 (UTC)' :::The important piece there though, is that Ali have overridden the lock in the Throne through his connections to Alejandro/Ribbons. The same with 00; Ribbons have a connection to CB tech through Anew Returner. --Bronx01 (talk| ) 02:38, November 4, 2012 (UTC) I actually brought up this ID system before with SonicSP http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:GN-001_Gundam_Exia#Exia_Startup.21 He made the assumption that the Throne even have them, since the Thrones are essentially knock-off Gundams and are technically connected to Veda. Besides the ID system works with bio-metrics which gets mentioned throughout the show. -Dav7d2 (talk) 03:13, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Although there are still a bit things that less clear about this IIAS topic for me, but thanks to all of you now I'm quite understand about how it works. The IIAS of 00 series' units is an interesting feature for me since it can be explained through a sensible way. A real contradiction with the similar feature in SeeD universe where some Mobile Suits can only be piloted according to the types of genetic of the pilot (Natural/Coordinator/Ultimate Coordinator) without any reasonable explanations... Pronunciation (talk) 08:31, November 4, 2012 (UTC) :So, to sum up, there are a couple of postulations with the IIA System - two specifically - as of yet confirmed: :1) IIA System Pilot Registration: Does it only allow one unique pilot/Meister to operate a Gundam, or is there a defined list/group of authorized registered pilots for each Gundam? The consensus thus far supports the idea of "One Meister, One Gundam", anchoring off the concept each 3rd Generation Gundams' unique modifications to suit their "potentials". This conclusion hasn't been confirmed, but there are key indications from the series supporting that claim. :2) Gundam Thrones Pilot Identification System: Were the Gundam Thrones equipped with the IIA System as well; if not, are they installed with a comparable identification system or do they not have such an identification system installed? Thus far, the consensus is the Thrones are NOT installed with the IIA System, but are installed with a comparable biometric identification system, since such a system was mentioned in Season 1: that being said, it's possible, since the Thrones were developed using Veda's data, that the IIA System is installed onto the Throne. Both conclusions have yet to be fully supported or confirmed, but it's agreed that there's is an installed pilot identification system. :Any new/undisclosed information, postulates, or opinions toward these two points would be greatly appreciated. Thx. --'VirtualUser 18:30, November 4, 2012 (UTC)' No, it seems the Throne do have the IIAS if they were built off of Veda. Biometrics is nothing more then another way of identifying the pilot (besides voice command). -Dav7d2 (talk) 18:41, November 4, 2012 (UTC)